Never Trust A Denmark
by PuffinLove
Summary: Lukas is busy today, and has Mathias to babysit his little brother, Emil. What mistakes can Mathias make? Brotherly fluff. Cuteness intended. Human names used: Mathias: Denmark. Lukas: Norway. Emil: Iceland. Tino: Finland. Little!Iceland


A/N: This is my first story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or the characters. If I did, there would be more Nordics and Fifty States.

"And I will be returning in an hour or so," Lukas said, facing his Danish friend.

"Alright! Ya don't have to worry about the kid! We'll have so much fun!" Mathias replied. Lukas was quite busy today, so he had Mathias babysit his little brother while he was gone.

"Ok then, but don't be so loud! You'll wake him from his nap!" And with that, Lukas was out the door.

- (Le time skip provided by Flying Mint Bunny) -

Only about fifteen minutes passed that Emil, Lukas' brother, woke up from his nap. "Mathii…" the toddler said, still a bit tired.

"Oh great! You're awake! Mathias turned his attention from the television to the child, scruffing his silver hair. "Now, need anything from your totally awesome babysitter?" The boy stared at him blankly in return. "That's right; you need….uhh….changed…" The Dane shuttered inside. _"Well, I am the responsible adult…" _He thought to himself. Changing diapers was NOT his favorite part of babysitting.

As soon as Mathias had Emil ready, it was playtime! "Hopefully he won't notice that Lukas isn't here…" the Dane thought aloud.

"Where Big Brother?" Too late, Emil had noticed his sibling's absence.

"Don't worry, Emmy! I'll keep you company!"

"I want Big Brother!"

"I'm sorry, but he's not here!" Mathias could tell that Lukas was spoiling this kid.

Emil pouted. "Then I want Puffin!"

Mathias sighed. He had lost the battle. "Only if you say the magic word."

"Pwease?" The toddler begged.

"Alright then…." The Danish man stood up to get the child's pet, Mr. Puffin.

"Thank you!" the child eagerly picked up the animal and ran off to the back yard.

"WAIT! ICEY! DON"T YOU LOVE ME!?" Mathias hoped his act would get the Icelandic boy's attention, but it failed. _"Oh well…"_ he thought. _"He'll be ok as long as he doesn't open the gate…"_

- (Le time skip, again provided by Flying Mint Bunny) -

An hour later, Lukas returned.

"Hey, Lukie! You're back!" Mathias was glad his friend was back, now he could complete his day by sneaking up on friends with his battle axe.

"Yes, I'm here," Lukas stated. "But where's Emil?"

"He's just playing in the back yard with Mr. Puffin. I'll show you!" Mathias led his Norwegian friend to the back yard to prove his point. But his friend was not amused to see an empty yard….and an open gate.

"Is this a joke, Mathias? Because it's not funny." Lukas was the not in the mood to find out his little brother was missing because of an irresponsible Dane.

"I-I'm sorry, Lukie! He was just there a minute ago, I swear! I was watching him the entire time!" Mathias turned his gaze from the yard to a harsh glare coming from Lukas.

"I don't have time for your excuses. Do you have the slightest idea of where he could be?"

"No…..do you think Berwald or Tino might know?" Mathias was desperate.

"Probably not, but I'll call just in case." Lukas picked up the phone and dialed Tino's number.

"Hello? This is Tino, may I help you?" the Finn answered.

"Tino, this is Lukas. By any chance have you-"

Lukas was cut off. "Ehe, I thought you'd eventually call….." Nervous laughter was heard on one end of the line.

"What?" The Norwegian was confused. Why would his friend be expecting a call? Why was this innocent man being so suspicious!?

"Little Emil decided he'd visit me, I guess…and…and…"

"You have Icey?" For once, Mathias had a good idea when he suggested they call their friends.

The Finn went silent for a slight moment. "Yes…..but can I keep him? He's just so adorable and I want him!" Tino's excitement could be heard in his speech. Nevertheless, it was a simple decision for Lukas.

"No! He's my little brother!" The Norwegian would never give away his younger sibling, not even to the nice person that Tino is. "I'll be right over there to pick him up!" With that said, he hung up the phone and was out the door!

- (Time skip) -

Lukas arrived at Tino's house shortly after the very short conversation over the phone. Tino was playing with Emil on the floor when Emil's brother appeared in the doorway. "Big Brother!" the child squealed in delight when he saw Lukas standing there. He ran straight to him, Lukas then picked him up and placed him on his hip.

"You had me worried sick! Please don't ever leave us without permission!"

"It was Puffin!" The child blamed his pet.

"Alright then, make sure he doesn't fly off again." Lukas played along with him, to happy to scold him any further.

Tino smiled at the sight of the two together before speaking up. "Umm, Lukas? Could I perhaps babysit Emil when you're busy?"

"Sure, Mathias is terrible at it anyhow." If Mathias was there to hear that, there would of course be a protest!

"Thank you, Lukas!" The Finn was happy that he was going to see Emil again before he grew up. Kids were the best during their toddler years!

As soon as everything was sorted out, the two brothers left to go home.

The End!

A/N: This is my first story, please tell me how I can improve! Please and thanks! Also, I know that they did not have phones or cars back then. I know that, but how else was Norway supposed to reach Finland that fast?


End file.
